inFAMOUS: A Shadow's Soul
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: "I'm not sure which hurts more, dyeing or coming back to life"
1. Why me? (The Powers Arc)

**Hey guys Limit-Breaker13 here with a new fanfiction, just for those who will want to know, this story takes place during the second game, this will be made more evident in later chapters. Also this will be my second fanfiction written that was or rather is based on a video-game, the first one will come out after this story, but I did write it first.**

 **Anyways.**

 **On With the Show!**

 **Chapter 1: Why Me? (The Powers Arc)**

 **?'s P.O.V.**

"Conduits, that's what we're called".

An Image flashes on screen of a boy about age 15 with shadows being drawn into his body, which is lying supposedly dead on the ground.

"Heh, I guess I'm more of a freak now than I ever was before."

Another image flashes, this time it's the boy and another teen fighting a gang of thugs, the boy is getting beaten up.

"I may have hated the world a lot before, but I hate it much more now".

A third image comes up, it's of a girl about to be hit by a truck.

"I guess this is what helping someone gets you, torment".

Now the Image changes to one where the boy is pushing the girl out of the way with the other teen standing in the background, it looks like he's yelling something.

"Eternal"

The next image shows the boy getting run over by the truck, then the first image flashes again.

"Torment" The boy finishes speaking as the second to last image appeared, in this image the boy is slowly getting to his feet, then comes the final image.

The boy looks up and for a moment his eyes are pure white, before they instantly turn a glowing shade of black.

 **inFAMOUS: A Shadow's soul**

Me and my friend Dominick live together with my parents, he would live with his, if they hadn't been incinerated during the annihilation of Empire City by The Beast. Yeah, he mourned the loss of his parents, and I swear it was only by the grace of his god that he was visiting us here in New York when it happened, but all in all it wasn't all too long before he was his semi-sarcastic self again.

"So dude, wanna go to Central Park?"

"Sure, why not" he said with a shrug. Now I know what you're thinking, why are we acting so casual when these bio-terrorists are out there destroying entire cities? Easy answer, we can't do anything about it, so why worry? Either way, me and Dom head off to Central Park to spar for the day. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that he's training me in mixed martial arts?

"Alright trainee!" I roll my eyes, I hate being called "TRAINEE, ARE YOU DOZING OFF AGAIN TRAINEE!"

"No sensei" I say as I lift up my head so he can see my brown hair and red eyes from under my hood.

"Take off your hood trainee" he says, I roll my eyes again and take my hood off. "Alright trainee, get into position and we'll start sparring". I get into position and say

"Yes Sensei" in a mocking way to which Dominick just rolled his eyes. We started sparring and while I got in a few good jabs as well as a cross and an axe kick during the one time I got him on the ground. Of course, that was before he started trying, after that I was lucky if I got in a jab but it would have seemed I was fast enough in both reaction time and actual speed to pull off a superman on him. That, or he let me hit him.

"Damnit, Dom did you let me land that last strike?" I ask after he hits me with a spinning back fist. He then shakes his head no.

"Dude, I wouldn't let you land a hit on me if I could avoid it". He says.

"Alright, that makes me feel a little better about losing" I say as Dominick helps me to my feet. On our way home we pass through one of NYC's many back allies. This is never a good idea mind you. So of course we get jumped by some thugs. Dom manages to handle the ones that come after him thanks in part to a steel pipe he knocked out of one of their hands when he judo flipped them over his back. I on the other hand was getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter because I'm too exhausted from the sparring match against Dominick to really fight back. Luckily Dom manages to come up from behind them and hit all on the head with the pipe hard enough to knock them out, although even he didn't come out of his fight without a few scratches. "I'm pathetic" I say as we're walking down the side walk. Dominick responds with

"Yeah, you are pretty pathetic" of course he had to say it sarcastically and with a smile. That would explain why he's my only friend. Either way after he said that we both started to laugh, then we hear a honk and we realize we had stopped in the middle of the cross walk. We walk over to the other side and laugh a bit more before we hear an ear piercing scream, and see a little girl standing in the middle of the road at night and about to get run over by an 18-wheeler. I had already gathered whatever energy I had left and was halfway to the girl before Dom said. "ANTHONY! DON'T!" I just barely managed to push the girl out of the way before I myself got run over. The pain I felt was indescribable, In fact I'm pretty sure I could feel the crunch, crack, and pop of every single bone in my body as they broke, and at the same time I was feeling the pain of having my skull cave in and having my brains mashed up like potatoes. You can bet I screamed, for the few moments I was alive, at least what is considered to be alive. I was somehow still conscious but by no means was I still living. In fact I was conscious enough to hear Dominick and the little girl scream in terror, well them and the people on the sidewalks, in their cars, and looking out their windows. This also means I could feel it when each and every part of my body started and finished rebuilding itself, it means I could FEEL it as my brains un-mashed themselves and my skull became un-smashed. To this day I'm not sure if it felt better or worse to die them to come back to life. Slowly I started to get up, first on my hands, then on my knees, then shakily on to my feet. When I looked up to Dom I realized my eyes were glowing a dark black. It was then I looked at my hands and saw them drawing in the darkness, no not the darkness, the shadows. It was at that moment it dawned on me. I, Anthony Wars, was a conduit, a so-called bio-terrorist. I then whispered one thing.

"Why me world, why me?"


	2. Activation Complete (The Powers Arc)

**Hey guys Limit-Breaker13 here with a rewrite/expansion for chapter 2 of inFAMOUS: A Shadow's Soul. I say rewrite because I'll be re writing it somewhat while expanding the chapter to not only make it a lot longer, but to make it not as rushed. Also I'll be changing the title of the chapter. Anyways Let's**

 **Have an Encore!**

 **inFAMOUS: A Shadow's Soul**

 **(Rewrite/Expansion of) Chapter 2: Activation complete (The Powers Arc)**

 **Dominick's P.O.V.**

I just stood there, watching as my BEST FRIEND, got run over by a truck. I was horrified at what his body looked like after that, but what it looked like, was NOTHING compared hearing all of his bones coming back together and repairing themselves. However, even the horrifying sounds of his body reforming were nothing compared to the SIGHT of his brains becoming un-mashed. [What's happening to Anthony?] I wondered silently. Then I noticed it, I noticed the shadows being drawn into him, I noticed the blackish glow that was emanating from his body. Then I noticed him open his eyes. Both relief and fear washed over me, relief because my best friend was alive, fear because of what he was. My best friend was a conduit, and I never even knew, I never knew that my friend, my BEST FRIEND, was in league with bio-terrorists like The Beast and the Demon of Empire City. I backed away a bit as he shakily got to his hands and then his knees, then just as shakily he got on his feet. I couldn't breathe as he looked at me his eyes pure white but glowing black at the same time. Then he said something, something that didn't make any sense at all, he said.

"Why me world, why me?" [Why is he saying that, it's as if he didn't know he was a conduit.] I wondered about this for a second before I saw Anthony pass out and I remembered something I had been taught on the last day of school before I came to visit Anthony and his family.

"Not all conduits are bio-terrorists, especially those that don't know there a conduit yet" my teacher had said, at the time I thought he was pulling our legs, I mean how could someone with powers not know if they had them? Right? I thought about this and I looked at the passed out and limp figure of my friend, or what I thought was my friend, on the ground.

[No, he's still my friend, after all] I smirked at this next thought [There's no way he would have super powers and not have told me, I mean were best friends right?] I then realized people would be calling the police, so I grabbed Anthony and ran, I ran back to central park and hid ourselves in one of the denser parts of the park. **(The parts with a lot of trees and bushes)** I even hid him in one of the bushes while I waited for him to wake up. I just hope were not found.

 **Anthony's P.O.V.**

I awake in a dream, I call out

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I'm surrounded by Darkness and can see absolutely nothing. I can't remember anything. Suddenly a bright light shines and I'm watching my death on replay. I almost puke watching it the first time through, I do the second time. "Is someone, anyone there?" I call out after I finish puking. Then I had the feeling of being watched and it was coming from behind me so I quickly turned around. "Who are you?!" I yelled at, it. It wasn't really a him or her, more like a moving ball of darkness with lines moving around it in a spherical fashion, the lines looked like they could cut through steel.

"I am the darkness that breathes light, I am the shadows inside the sun, I am the bringer of the end and the creator of the beginning. I am one step below my king, I am the conduit god of shadows, or more powerfully, darkness."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, what are you doing here, and more importantly, where is here?"

"We are inside your mind, you are currently dreaming, also, I wouldn't speak so rudely to someone who could destroy you with a thought." I look at what I now believe is a him like he was bat shit crazy, which at the time, I thought he was.

"Yeah right, besides how can you kill someone who's already dead?"

"Foolish child, your death may be on replay before us, but you survived your death, because I wanted you too" Now I think [He has GOT to be crazy]

"Look even if I wanted to believe you made me survive, and even if I didn't think you were crazy, WHICH I DO!" "Where's the evidence to prove your claims?

"Right here" it said as some of the shadows or maybe it was the darkness flew out of the sphere and flowed into me, suddenly I remembered my death, and getting up after words.

"Now do you see child, I gave you life, defy me, and I'll take it away again."

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Then what do you think happened child?" it asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I think, you gave me power when I was born, I think that power was shadows. I think that I had to be born with a certain gene or something in order to receive these powers, and I THINK, that my death activated my powers, which brought me back to life by healing my body at an uncontrollable rate."

"You are smarter than the rest, but you have been wrong about one thing, but it's not something recently said"

"What's that?"

"You aren't a conduit like you thought, you're more than that, far more".

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find that out on your own, go now leave this place, and become as powerful as you can. You'll need to in order to face what's coming".

"Do you mean the beast?!" I asked as I was faded away from my mindscape, then I woke up. I woke up inside a bush and saw Dominick waiting on the outside of it. [Did he hide me here?] I wonder as I get up and walk out of the bush towards him. He looks at me and smiles for a second before saying

"So, you're a conduit, how about that" I rolled my eyes and put my hood back on, my head ached like I had just gotten hit by a truck, probably because that's exactly what happened.

"Yeah, how about that." I say looking at the shadows being drawn into me.

"Where should we go, Do you know anyone who could help us? I thought about it for a while, then I remembered my ex-girlfriend Emily, she loved talking about conduits as well as researching them, and although were still friends, she's the last person I wanna talk to right now. However she might be the only one who can help us.

"I think it's time me and Emily come to terms on our relationship" Dominick nodded and got up

"Good idea man, she should be able to help"

"I just hope she doesn't act entirely like her usual self".

"Come on she likes conduits, give her a break." I rolled my eyes and said

"Whatever let's get going" suddenly I tripped as an image popped up in my vision, it said. –Activation 25%- Dom caught me as I fell.

"You okay dude?

"Yeah I'll be fine" I decided not to tell him what I had just seen, or about The God of Shadows/Darkness that I had met in my mind, I didn't need him worrying more. Or thinking I was insane for that matter. We continue off to Emily's and when we get to the road there's no more shade, only sunlight, I'm hesitant at first to enter the light. However Dominick reminds me that time is of the essence. So I do, and I don't feel anything, I had expected to feel weaker or something. However I didn't feel different at all. So we continued on to Emily's me with my hood on and Dom with his face down pretending to look at his phone, after all, the last thing we need right now is to be recognized and get the cops called on us, or worse, the NSA. Even with our efforts though I heard someone calling the police and looked to the side to see them pointing at me and Dominick. So we ran like hell to Emily's. She was waiting for us when we got there.

"Get in here you two." She said as she ushered us in the house and downstairs to her parent's nuclear bunker. I look around at the bunker as she locks us all in and Dom says

"HOLY CRAP, HOW DID YOUR FAMILY AFFORD A NUCLEAR BUNKER!?"

"Um we're rich" Dominick just looked at me

"Why in the world would did you break up with her again" I rolled my eyes and reminded him

"It was a mutual break up"

"Could you two stop talking about that" Emily said. I got a good look at her for the first time in a while, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, a red tank top and a pair of black jeans, those and her red and green sunglasses that she always has on her forehead. **(The Glasses part is green and the part that holds the glasses is red)**

"It's been a while since I've been down here, even longer since I was down here with you" I say gesturing and looking at Emily. Then I noticed a picture that I gave her for our 1 year anniversary. "Didn't think you still had that" I moved towards the picture, it's of me and her on our first date, we were sharing a chocolate milkshake.

"Those were good times weren't they" I said out loud

"Yeah" Then her eyes widened and she quickly unlocked the door and led us to her backyard where there were some training dummies set up, Dom must have left them over here when she was dead set on learning martial arts, which lasted a total of three weeks before she became obsessed with conduits, that was a year ago. "I have no clue why I led you down into the bunker, I meant to bring you out here so you can test out your powers" She may be a genius on all things conduit, actually she may be a genius on everything, but she can get pretty scatter-brained.

"How am I supposed to test out my powers on some dummies?" I asked, she rolled her eyes.

"I told you when we were dating, all conduits that the government has public information on, and even those that they don't have public info for"

"Hacking again?" I asked

"So what? Anyways, their first power was always the ability to shoot their conductive element from their hands."

"So you're saying that should be my first power too?"

"Yes, but it is possible because of the extreme way your powers were activated that it will be something else."

"Wait a second, how did you know Anthony was a conduit?" Dominick asked

"It's all over the news, Local Boy is a Conduit, Boy's friend takes him and runs after boy's collapse, those were the headlines on the morning paper" Emily answered "Now, Anthony, I want you to focus the energy from your body, which seems to be constantly absorbing shadows, and focus it into an orb shape just above your hand, then push the energy out of your hand and shoot the dummy, ok"

"I'll try Em" I closed my eyes and imagined the enormous amount of energy flowing through my body going into my hand and above it imagining it forming an orb of shadows, I then opened my eyes to see. Absolutely nothing had changed.

"I don't think it worked Em" I say looking at her

"Well no shit Sherlock" she said smiling as she tried to push me. Emphasis on tried. As soon as her hand made contact with my body, that part of my body turned into shadows as her hands fell through me, she quickly stepped back and the part of my body turned back to normal, I quickly felt my skin and found it was solid enough. "Looks like we found your first power"

"Yep" I said looking at the part of my body she had just phased through. Suddenly I fall down and my vision blurs into an image that says –Activation 50%- As I get up I hear something akin to helicopter blades, in fact that's exactly what it sounded like. I looked behind me to see a helicopter with the words NSA on it fast approaching. "Emily"

"Yeah?" she said also looking at the copter

"Take Dom and get into your bunker, I'll do my best to deal with these guys"

"But dude." Dominick said

"GO!" I yelled.

"Come on Dom" said Em as she took Dominick into the bunker. I quickly hid waiting for the Helicopter, when it got to the backyard a tall bulky man jumped out from about 25feet in the air and landed inside the ground. He then popped back up to the surface.

[He must be a conduit with ground powers] I think.

"So, hide and seek eh?" He said, he then closed his eyes for just a second before opening them again. "Found you" he said as he looked at where I was hiding. Without thinking I ran as fast as I could at him, which was pretty damn fast as I noticed at some point my speed became enhanced.

[Maybe my strength did too] I think as I swing at the guy sending him flying back about 10 feet he landed on his back, but was quickly on his feet again.

"So you've got enhanced speed and strength as your first powers?" Suddenly I was surrounded by pillars of solid rock on both sides as well as behind me. "This should be enough to knock you out" he said as he shot a sphere of earth at me.

"Crap" I say just before it passes through me and explodes after hitting the barrier behind me after that I say "Is what I would say if that could've hit me, what you just saw, that was my first power, the speed and strength just happened when you got here"

"What the?" then he smiles "You might be a bit of a challenge to knock out and take back to base" Then I see through Ems backdoor, some people were going down the stairs, most likely trying to grab Emily and Dominick.

"Looks like I gotta wrap this up in about 10-15 minutes, that'll be about the time your friends come close to cracking the lock down there"

"I hope it's that way, so I can have a little fun before we head back to base"

"Alright then, let's go!" I yell as I run at him and try to punch him in the face but he quickly sinks into the earth and comes up behind me to kick me in the back of the head, but I thought he would try something like that so I turn around and grab his leg. Then I start spinning around and throw him 20feet away. But of course he sinks back into the ground but this time he comes up under me and uppercuts me sending me flying into the air. Then as I'm falling to the ground dazed I notice him preparing to punch me away from him when I fall low enough, when he tries to punch me it fazes through my chest and I uppercut him. I then jump in the air after him and kick him to the ground.

"Looks like it's only the attacks that you don't notice can hit or damage you." He says

"Seems that way" I say smiling when suddenly an explosion hit me in the back. "Gahh, what the?" I say looking behind me then I get hit by one in the front knocking me backwards. I look back at the guy I'm fighting. "How're you doing that?"

"Easily, I've had a while to practice with my powers, and I've found I can shoot at someone from anywhere that has dirt, sand, or certain types of rocks. At least anywhere I can feel the earth."

"Wait you can sense where certain types of ground are?"

"Well, yeah, can't you sense wherever you're conductive element is?" I shake my head no.

"I just seem to be constantly absorbing it, I can't tell where it is though." Suddenly I get grabbed from behind, I look and see it a duplicate of the guy I'm fighting except it's made out of some very hard packed dirt, and without any leverage I can't break free.

"I've got you now"

"And here I thought you were a man of Honor, who fought their opponents without any tricks."

"Oh, I am, against those who can only barely stand against me" he said. Suddenly I went limp and another image popped into my vision. –Activation 75%- Then just as suddenly I opened my eyes again and suddenly I could feel all the shadows around me, then before I knew how or why I was let go. I looked behind me to see a very sharp line of shadows had gone through the eyes of the duplicate man. I focused on it going away, that didn't work so I imagined it turning intangible like a regular shadow and flowing back into me. That worked so I looked back at my opponent who was baffled that I had manifested a new power so quickly.

"You powers only activated yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You shouldn't have a second power yet, you shouldn't even have the enhanced strength and speed!"

"Well, I'm glad I do" I said smiling, then I felt the movement of the duplicates shadows and turned around to see its eyes were reforming, so I punched it in the face destroying its head. I look back at the man I'm fighting to see him about to launch a spear of rock at me. I know I could let it faze through me, but I want to try out this new power. So I concentrate on a sharp line of shadow floating just above my arm, I then move my arm around to see it stays just above my right arm. "That's useful" I said as the spear was thrown at an amazing speed, I didn't even have a chance to slice at it before it fazed through me. In fact it moved so fast that the resulting gust of wind knocked me over and caused me to hit my head on the back of the spear which had hit the ground. Then I felt an amazing amount of power enter my body, after that I saw the final image. –Activation 100%-. I got up rubbing the back of my head while looking at the ground, suddenly I felt a fast moving shadow going across the yard, so I looked up and saw it was moving slower than the last one, still fast but not fast enough. I sliced it in half with my arm's shadow line. I then ran towards my opponent to see him sink into the ground. Then I felt something under me and jumped back just in time to see the guy pop up, although he was very surprised when I ran at him from behind and sliced part of his back, but instead of blood I got some dirt in my face. Just like I had expected, after all, if I was made of solid shadows and my conductive element is shadows, then he must be made of his conductive element. He then tried to back hand me but I sliced off his arm then I kicked him forward. So he tried to blast me in the face. I just concentrated on a shield of solid shadow appearing in front of me just as he fired. The resulting explosion pushed me back a bit. Then I had a slot of the shield at around eye level turn intangible and flow back into me, now I was carrying a shield of shadows akin to that of a solitary confinement door. As I looked through the sot for my eyes I saw the man had put his hand back on and was running at me, he then struck my shield but was surprised to find his fist bounced back. This just riled him up more, imagine being in his shoes, you've been a conduit for a while and have been trained by the government in order to take down rouge or new conduits before they hurt someone, and here he is trying to take down a new conduit, a TEENAGER no less, and he's getting his ass beat. I would get angry in that situation too.

"I'll take you down, I WILL" he yelled and charged me again this time he tried to hulk smash my shield but I maneuvered under him and cut off both hands then I flipped over him and cut off his legs hearing a yell of pain escape his mouth before he fell onto his back. Then so he didn't put himself back together, I kicked him in the face to knock him out. Then I walked into Emily's house and on my way down the stairs to the bunker I imagined my shadow line and shadow shield turning into hands that formed around my actual hands, this would increase my striking power and unarmed defense as if they were stats in a video-game. When I got down there the three guys who came down here to get my friends were busy with the electronic lock, so I just tapped one on the shoulder and when he looked at me I waved at him, I then smiled pulled my fist back and started the beat down on the three poor soldiers. I then knocked on the door to the bunker saying.

"This is Private Anthony reporting for duty" and saluting my friends as they opened the door. They actually gave me hugs which was nice, but then Em got a call on her cell, it was her parents who happen to be genetic scientists and were currently on a trip to New Marais. They were calling Emily to tell her to take us, as they had found out about the incident, and get to New Marais quickly because of something terrible.

-The Beast is 100 miles from New York City-

 **? P.O.V.**

"What would you say his activation level was soldier?"

"Activation Compete ma'am, Activation complete".

 **Hey guys, That was the revised, and expanded version of chapter 2, now as you probably already know this has taken the place of the old chapter 2 and I for one think it is so much better the chapter itself including authors notes is 3,891 words long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now stay strong and remember to always beak your limits! See ya'!**


	3. Double First Encounter (The Powers Arc)

**Hey everyone welcome to chapter 3 of inFAMOUS: A Shadow's Soul. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did! Anyways let's**

 **Get On With The Show!**

 **Chapter 3: Double First Encounter (The Powers Arc)**

 **Anthony's P.O.V.**

"Did you just say, the beast is only 100 miles from here!?"

"Yeah, that's what my parents just told me, I can't believe that it's so close." Em said

"Guys, come on we should go grab Anthony's parents and head to New Marias like Emily's parents said to do".

"Yeah you're right Dom, let's go grab your rents Anthony, Anthony?" I was frozen on the spot, I may have just faced down a government trained conduit who should've been able to hand my ass to me on a platter made of solid gold and more, but I was DEATHLY afraid of what my parents would think of me being a conduit. Just then we heard a knock on the door of Em's house. We all looked at each other before Em went and opened the door, it was my dad in a dark hoodie, his purple hair shining in the sunlight that did hit it.

"Hi Emily, it's been a while" said my Dad.

" , what are you doing here?"

"Your parents called me and Anthony's Mom first, we've already made an appointment at the dock in order to get us out of here anytime in the next few hours, I just pray that's enough time for us to get away before the beast gets here." Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my head, it was so bad that I got sent sprawling to the ground, then just as sudden as it started it had stopped, and somehow, I knew, I just knew! What the searing, burning pain meant, The Beast was Not 100 miles from New York City, It was already here.

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

I had woken up earlier then Zeke and Agent Kuo had expected, we were only a bit away from Empire City actually we were at New York City, we were to stopping to refuel when I felt a burning sensation in my head that sent caused me to crouch in pain while holding my head, though it was soon gone its message was clear, we weren't moving fast enough and The Beast had caught up, it had broken my powers, I couldn't summon lightning anymore, I could still do my usual bolts, waves, and grenades of electricity. "Hey brother" I looked behind me to see Zeke had just walked above deck after having gone below to for an unknown reason, he had come back up carrying something akin to a twin pronged baton.

"What's this Zeke?"

"I call it, The Amp, I've designed it to expand and contract while conducting your electricity to a higher level, basically brother, and it's a weapon I'm making for you"

"Making?"

"It's not done yet, this is just a prototype, I was hoping you could swing it around a few times and see how it feels."

"Even if it is just a prototype, I might have to use it today."

"Well why's that?"

"The Beast it's here, I just felt a searing pain in my head and after it was gone, I knew, I just knew, The Beast is here."

"You're not thinking about fighting him again are you?" asked Agent Kuo who had just walked above deck in time to hear me talk about The Beast being here.

"I'm hoping not, I do wanna evacuate some people though, get them on boats out of here before The Beast destroys this city too"

"Good idea, in fact there's a certain someone I want you to look for while you're evacuating" Kuo says this as she hands me a picture of a 15 year old boy with black hair and red eyes.

"Who's this kid?" asks Zeke who was looking at the picture as well

"He's a conduit" I blink and look up at her before looking towards the city.

"Poor kid, his life must have been turned upside down, it's probably a good idea to evacuate him if we can too, he could help us against The Beast."

"But what if he doesn't want to help us?" Zeke asked, it was a good question too.

"He better want to"

"Why's that" I said turning to face Kuo again.

"Because he's pretty powerful for only being activated yesterday"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was listening to the NSA's Radio channels and heard that he had taken down a government trained conduit whose conductive powers used the very earth itself".

"Woah, that earth conduit sounds like a tough guy, and you're saying this kid took him down?" asked Zeke pointing at the pic.

"As I said he's pretty powerful, they don't know exactly what his powers are except for that fact that he can't be hit by ANY attack that he notices"

"That makes him pretty powerful by itself, but it's still kinda surprising he beat a government trained conduit, especially one that can use the earth" I said

"Like I said, he'd be very useful to us, especially if my associate in New Marias can power him up like he going to you."

"Alright" I take the amp from Zeke. "I'll look for this kid while I'm making my way around, but if I don't find him before The Beast shows its face then were probably going to lose him"

"I know that, so please hurry and find him" Kuo said as she went back below deck. I headed into the city running across rooftops, when I spotted the boy through a doorway, it looked like he has some friends and an adult with him. I then jumped down to hear a few gasps and see people pointing at me and saying

"It's the Demon of Empire City!" suddenly the girl I saw with the kid I'm looking for came running up to me saying

"He's not a Demon, he did his best to SAVE Empire City, and his name is Cole, Cole McGrath!"

"How do you know all that?" I asked

"The NSA has a good amount of info on you, even if it's not public" she said blushing as she scratched her head. Then the boy, his friend, and the adult came over.

"So you're Cole McGrath?" The boy asked

"The Guardian of Empire City?" His friend asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am" I point at the boy "I was actually looking for you, I heard about what happened, I was hoping you could help us stop The Beast" I explained

"Stop The Beast? That's possible?"

"Yea-oof!"

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN EMPIRE CITY WAS INCIERARTED, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE BEAST KILLED MY PARENETS!"

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop the beast, and it ended up destroying the city I had tried so hard to protect, but now I'm going to a city called New Marias to power up so I can defeat The Beast once and for all."

"I-I'm sorry dude" the boys friend said

"It's fine, I'd be mad in your position too" Then the adult spoke

"New Marias you say? That's where were headed."

"Good, then you can ride with me on the boat I'm using" The adult then reached out and I shook his hand

"I'm Anthony's father by the way, these are his friends Dominick and Emily" he said first gesturing at the boy then at his friends.

"Alright, where's your wife and her parents we need to evacuate the city pronto"

"Em's Parents are already in New Marias, they called and told us to head there because The Beast was almost here even though it's already here, and it just hasn't shown itself" Anthony said.

"Yeah, I know". I said

"WHAT!" Dominick and Emily as well as the boy's father yelled

"You four go to the boat that's currently refueling at the docks, I'm gonna get people evacuated"

"Hey I'm not going anywhere" Anthony said

"Neither am I" said Dominick

"Then we'll go" said Anthony's father as he put his hand on Emily's shoulder. "Come on Emily"

"You guys be careful alright" she said smiling as her and the boy's father left us.

"Alright let's split up, we can cover more ground and evacuate the people faster" I said.

"Alright!" they said. Then I looked up and saw the street had cleared, I looked back the way I came to see a sea of people running towards the docks, then I heard a city wide P.A. system turn on and say

"THE BEAST HAS APPEARED NEAR THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ALL CITIZENS EVACUATE, REPEAT ALL CITIZENS EVACUATE!"

 **Anthony's P.O.V.**

I looked at Cole nodded then ran in the direction of The Empire state building. "Hey kid wait up!" Cole yelled at me while he and Dom started catching up

"You hurry up dude!" I yelled back After a about 15 minutes we reached The Empire state building, it was a horrendous scene of the dead bodies of Police Officers, who just couldn't stand up to the beast. I looked at The Beast and declared. "I'm gonna stop you!" Then Cole tapped me on the shoulder

"Only about a quarter of a part of a suburb needs to evacuate now, we just gotta hold him off till then alright" I nodded

"Alright, hey Dominick"

"Yeah dude?"

"I need you to go up on one of these roofs and talk to us through my cell-phone, in order to tell us about any attacks that we might not notice, actually Cole, could you give him your number in case we get separated." Cole nods

"Alright here" Cole then gives Dom his number and Dominick heads up to the roof and then Cole and I run up to The Beast and get his attention, after that Cole charges his hands and I start absorbing shadows with a shadowy flame surrounding me like I'm from DBZ.

"This, I like." I say as The Beast looks at us. I then create the sharp shadow lines and the shadow gloves, The Beast then throws a fireball at us so I create a gigantic shadow shield. Then when the Fireball explodes my shield almost shatters, so I intangibilize it and absorb it again. As I'm doing that Cole throws a few bolts of electricity at The Beast causing it to roar.

"ROAR!"

"What are you waiting for, shoot it!" said Cole

"I can't".

"Why not?!" Cole said as he threw a light-nade at The Beast.

"I don't know how!" I say as Dom warns me of an attack coming from my left, I whip my head around just in time to notice it and turn into shadows as it passes through me. Then without waiting for Cole's response to the fact that I can't shoot shadow balls, I run up The Beast's leg and slice at his knee with my blade like shadows back flipping off his leg after that. However after I jump off he swats me aside as he is kneeling down. When I hit the ground a bit dazed Dominick says

"ANTHONY IT'S COMING STRAIGHT AT YOU!" I bring my head up and see the Fireball coming at me but before it hits me Cole knocks it back towards the beast with an Electro-Wave. I get up.

"You know that wouldn't have hurt me" I say to Cole

"I know you can't be hit by any attack that you notice, but I didn't want to take the chance that it's not always the case." I nod

"In that case thanks" I get a better look at Cole in his current state, he's panting, he's low on energy, and I am too, all the fireballs have gotten rid of all the shadows I was absorbing, then I notice a huge shadow behind The Beast and face palmed for not thinking of this earlier. "Cole, can you get his attention while I absorb that shadow?" I say pointing behind the Empire State building. Cole nodded and ran back towards The Beast. I ran behind The Empire State building and started absorbing so much shadow, that I started to levitate because Shadows are lighter than air, then I felt like I hit a wall. I couldn't absorb any more power, but us subduing The Beast long enough to let the rest of the people evacuate all depended on me absorbing all of this shadow, so I kept trying, and trying, and trying, until that wall broke and I felt more powerful than I was before by a metric crap ton. I pushed energy out of my feet and ended up rocketing upwards, I was flying and it was awesome. I flew over the top of The Empire state building after seeing a fireball pass over it and put an arm out in front of me extending the shadow blade on it while turning my other arm's shadow blade into a shield. I then started flying towards the back of The Beast's head while spinning and I pile drived right through it. I land and look back to see his head reforming while looking at where Dom was watching us, then when his face finished reforming, he launched a fireball at Dominick very quickly. I tried to fly towards Dominick to block it, but I wasn't fast enough and it hit him exploding and taking the building with it.

"NOO!" Cole said as he got so mad that he was able to summon an ionic storm on The Beast causing it to roar in pain, Cole had already made Dom lose his parents and now it seemed his life too was gone.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"D-Dominick?" I say while looking at the rubble starting to tear up, I then look at The Beast and turn my shield back into a blade and I fly pile driving him multiple times as Cole stops the lighting and passes out, I keep pile driving him until he starts to fall because of how many holes are in him that aren't reforming fast enough. I then finish by pile driving him vertically through the middle while screaming "HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU KILLED HIM!" As The Beast started to reform I grab the passed out body of Cole noticing the broken weapon of his, he must've used it to hit away the fireball I saw earlier. I then flew over to the entrance to the building that Dom had been in, and I noticed something peculiar, the fireball was almost gone. Then an Idea hit me.

"Could he be?" I said aloud as I flew into the rubble removing it to find Dominick absorbing the fireball while passed out. I smiled then I heard crackling behind us and looked to see The Beast was half reformed and was getting ready to destroy the city, the rest of it had almost definitely evacuated. So I grabbed Dom and Cole and flew as fast as I could towards the docks, setting them down on the boat I saw Em and my dad on. "Come on, GO GO!" I say as I land on The Boat. After we get far enough away from the city to be safe from the blast I realize something.

"DAD, WHERE'S MOM!?"

"She's not here?!" I look back towards the city just in time to see the blast go off and I realized that, The Beast had just killed my mother, just like it had Dominick's. I kneel down and cry, then I punch a hole through the top deck of the boat and I swore that

"I will kill you, if it's the last thing I do, I will kill you Beast, I will."

 **Hey guys, whoo was that a doozy to write, I hope it was fun to read as well, I know it was for me. Either way, please leave a review if you liked the chapter and remember always break your Limits, see ya'!**


	4. New Marias (The Powers Arc)

**Hey guys and girls Limit-Breaker13 here with another chapter to inFAMOUS: A Shadow's Soul. I hope you guys are enjoying this story thanks for reading so without further adu, Let's get**

 **On with The Show**

 **inFAMOUS: A Shadow's Soul**

 **Chapter 4: New Marais**

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

I looked at Anthony as he punched a hole in one of the ships floorboards, poor kid. First he finds out he's a conduit which probably messed his life up a good bit, but right after that he finds out he saved everyone but his mother in an attempt to evacuate everyone in New York City. I'm about to go up to him when Kuo puts her hand on my shoulder and when I look at her she shakes her head no, she finishes this statement by saying. "He needs to be alone right now, that or with those he considers friends" I nod understanding exactly what she meant. After Trish died I was either alone or with Zeke and that was it, I didn't even hang around the people I saved, I just couldn't handle being near most people after she died. Then I heard Anthony say something that caused me to have a flashback.

"Damn you, what did you mean Shadow God?" Hearing this reminded me of a dream I had before I woke up and my powers activated

{I woke up inside myself or rather inside my mind. I looked around and everything around me was either had a blueish-white or blackish-red glow and it was all, crackling? "So, you're finally here" I quickly turned around and saw myself looking at him, at a man who looked much like me, I would later come to hate him as Kessler. He was me from the future but that too I learned later, back then he introduced himself as Elect the god of Electricity based conduits. He hinted he was also the god of something else, but he didn't talk about that until our final encounter. He explained that I was something called a conduit, and that my powers would one day grow to become much more powerful than his, so I asked him the obvious question. I asked him

"If you're really a god of whatever kind of powers you say I have, then how could I ever be more powerful than you?"

"Do you know who the Greek gods are?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They aren't all powerful, they have been beaten a good few times in their own mythology, I'm a god because I'm more powerful than you can currently imagine. That and because I beat down the last God who held my position"

"Wait _currently_ imagine, a god _before_ you?" I asked him confused

"You'll find it all out in due time, but for now you must wake up"

"WAIT!" I yelled as I woke up startling Trish and Zeke.

"Dude! You're awake!" said Zeke as he smiled and while Trish was also smiling she also seemed worried.

"What happened in your dream Cole?" I was about to tell her but suddenly everything went black, when I woke up again Trish told me that my heart had stopped and then she asked me about the dream I had before that happened. I had less then no idea of what she was talking about, I wouldn't remember until later when Kessler put many of his memories into my head. After he did that I went to Trish's grave and told her what had happened. I couldn't stop crying for at least an hour.} After that flashback, much to Kuo's dismay, I went over to Anthony and said

"Kid, we need to talk" he nodded and said

"Alright" I led him to a secluded part of the ship below deck.

"I heard what you said, about the shadow god" he looked at me and said

"You don't seem to think I'm crazy" he sounded rather confused by that fact

"That's because I met the god of Electricity and Gravity right before I woke up and my powers started to activate" he nodded

"That makes sense, I met the god of Shadows and Darkness right before I woke up and my powers started to awaken as well"

"Either way who did the god you met look like?"

"He didn't look like anyone he was a big black sphere with lines of shadows sharp enough to cut through steel circling him, the only reason I know it's a him is because of his voice"

"Do you know who Kessler is?"

"Yeah, Em gave me a little lecture about everything that went on in Empire City, sorry that it's gone by the way" I want to tell him that it's fine, that I'll move on, but I know that's not true. There are three big reasons I'm going after The Beast these are them in order from least to greatest. He destroyed the city that I tried so hard to protect, and from what Kessler told me, he'll destroy the world. But the biggest reason I'm going after The Beast, the BIGGEST reason I HATE The Beast, is because now that Empire City is gone. I can't even see Trish's grave anymore. I will Never forgive him for that, Never.

"Never mind that, Kessler was the god I met, but when I killed him I felt like something wasn't right" Anthony's face lit up with an idea

"What is it, what do you think wasn't right?" I asked curious to see if his answer made more sense than the ones I'd come up with myself.

"What if, you only killed Kessler's _physical_ body" the realization that it could be the case that I didn't truly kill Kessler hit me **hard**.

"I'll, need to think about that, you can go now" he nodded and headed above deck.

"I'll come and get you when we're at New Marias" I nodded back at him. At the time I didn't know what to believe, I mean, I killed Kessler with my own two hands. That and a lot of electricity.

"Could he really be alive?" I said aloud gripping my fist. [Well if he is, then I'll kill him again, and if he's alive after that. I'll keep killing him, The Beast may have destroyed Empire City, but Kessler had Trish Killed. If he's still out there, I'll beat him down until there's nothing left]

 **Dominick's P.O.V.**

I was in a dream, but I was awake? "Hey! Anyone there!" I yelled. I then felt like I was being watched so I turned around, rather slowly though, I was, shivering? But, I'm not scared of anything, and it's not cold here. But then I saw the one thing I would become scared of.

"Hello child" said a reddish, yellowish, orangish man he didn't have a face except for his mouth. That and he seemed to be forever on fire. "I am what you would call, a god of conduits, but I'm not just any god. I am the king of conduit gods, and you shall treat me as such."

"Y-yes, S-sir" Why was I so scared of this guy.

"So, you can sense my power but you don't know what you're sensing, there's no reason to be scared of me, you haven't done anything to anger me. Yet". For some reason that put me at ease.

"Why am I here?" I asked him politely, I may not know why I'm scared of this guy, but I sure as FUCK don't wanna find out.

"You are here to start your activation as an ascended conduit just like your friend Anthony was"

"Anthony saw you, but, he has shadow powers"

"No, no, no. Your friend saw my brother, The Conduit God of Shadows, he is also the god of something else. But he has asked me not to reveal that to you just yet" "I am The Conduit God of Fire and Plasma".

"Ok, what's an ascended conduit?"

"A conduit that has is beyond the scope of power that a regular conduit can achieve, and your activation begins, NOW!" he said as he thrust his hands at me, and out of them came a beam of fire and when it hit me I started absorbing it but I suddenly collapsed

"W-what the?" I said as I started to pass out.

"Oh, by the way, don't tell anyone about our meeting, or I'll kill you and everyone you know" he said smiling at me as I finally passed out. I then woke up with a start to see Emily and Anthony asleep in two chairs right next to each other. I smiled, Emily's head was on Anthony's shoulder. Suddenly I yawned waking them up and causing Emily to blush while Anthony was just oblivious to the position he and Emily had just been in.

"DOM, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Emily yelled as she got up and hugged me.

"So, how does it feel to be a conduit?" asked Anthony which shocked me

"How did?"

"How did I know? I saw you unconscious and absorbing the fireball The Beast had thrown at you"

"Alright" I gripped my wrist and my hand burst into flames "WOAH!" I yelled letting go of my hand causing the fire to go out. Emily laughed

"Well your first power was easier to find than Anthony's" she said

"Yeah" I said smiling than I looked back where Anthony had been and saw he wasn't there anymore, Emily looked where I was looking and said

"He just went above deck, we should join him come on" she said waving her hand in a follow me manner. When we got above deck I saw the city we had been heading too. I saw

"He Zeke, were back" said Cole

"New Marias" said Zeke "Thought we'd never come back here" he finished. I looked at the docks to the city and I realized that an adventure of Epic Proportions, had just begun.

 **And that was Chapter four of inFAMOUS: A Shadow's Soul. Hope you guy enjoyed it, I'll see you all next time, until then remember to always break your Limits!**


	5. Sparring Arival (The Powers Arc)

**Hey guy Limit-Breaker13 back with chapter 5 of inFAMOUS: A Shadow's Soul. And yes the title is supposed to be spelled that way. Not much else to say for now except please enjoy this chapter and Let's get**

 **On With the Show!**

 **inFAMOUS: A Shadow's Soul**

 **Chapter 5: Sparring Arival.**

 **Dominick's P.O.V.**

It wasn't long after we got to New Marais that we realized we were going to have trouble getting in. They were three Generators at three different places lucky for us we had three conduits, if you include me that is. Anyways Anthony went off to the one that was farthest away cause he can fly and all, Cole went to the one that was closest to the pier because if there were hostiles they were logically going to be the most there. This means I got to go after the one that was far from the pier but close to the boat. I basically just walked over to the generator while lighting my hand aflame and extinguishing it time after time. Then I had an idea, I grabbed my wrist causing my hand to flare up, and point my palm at the ground. I then focused on the feeling of the fire in (or was it on?) my hand and pushed it outwards. And then, nothing happened. Or so I thought as I sighed and closed my eyes just for a jet of flame to spray from my hand pushing me upwards. Unfortunately for me I was beneath a tree so I hit my head hard on one of its branches. "Owww!" I said as I fell back down to the ground "I don't get it, Anthony's had only a few days more with his powers, so why is he so much better with them?"

"Hey we've got one over here!" As I heard this I turned around to see I was surrounded by people with guns pointed at me, these were presumably the militia we were warned about. I looked at them with rage. Here I am trying to get the hand of my powers and these guys just show up out of nowhere and wanna shoot me. Dammit I'm so mad that I just wanna!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" I yelled as flames shot from my eyes causing the militia punks to back away quickly. I then looked at them and although I was seeing them currently in red and orange I could see the fear on their faces. "Fine." If they wanted to fear me I was fine with that, but I will not die, not until I kill The Beast who killed my parents! "HAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled forcing more flames to spill from my eyes causing some of the militia to get seared, but the rest of it was incapacitated from heat stroke. I looked at my reflection in a nearby puddle. I wonder, how powerful can I become?

 **Anthony's P.O.V.**

I flew quickly towards the generator I was supposed to power up but as I neared it I realized this was not gonna be an easy task. The Generator was surrounded by Militia, there were too many for me to get through without sustaining a good amount of damage. Too many hiding places for people to shoot me from, I was gonna have to sneak in. That's when I had an idea, was it possible for me to. Turn into Shadows? So I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the feeling I get when something passes through me. I concentrated on that ghostly, other worldly feeling, and focused on it encompassing my entire body. I then opened my eyes to see that I could see myself but I couldn't see me in the reflection under me, just a ball of shadows. "Looks like it worked" I told myself before flying over to the nearest shaded place and landing. I then simply tried to make it so my hands had the same kind of gloves I put on them after my first fight as a conduit. But as it happens to be, I can't do anything offensively while in this state of full shadow. [Full Shadow huh? That's a good name for this state] I thought as I started simply floating by and sometimes over the militia's soldiers. That is until I came across a bridge to the generator, which was completely devoid of shadows. Unfortunately I realized this too late and my Full Shadow State disappeared, only then had I realized that a cloud had been covering the sun when I went into this state allowing just enough shade for it to work, but now, I was going to have to fight my way out of here. Then it hit me, Why were there so many militia here at the farthest generator in the first place? The first shot rang out, oh well, guess I'll have to beat that information out of them.

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

"I was working with Zeke on an improved version of the Amp, while the one we gave Cole _was_ complete. It will be nothing compared to the new one me and Zeke are coming up. While Cole's regular Amp is basically a staff with twin batons on the one end. This new one will be able to be a staff with two batons on both ends as well as being able to transform into a nun-chuck version of said staff. And Finally It will be able to transform into a regular staff, Now that may not sound like much, but think of it this way Dominick, While Cole's Regular Amp can deliver up to a whopping 1,000 Volts of electricity with each strike, this new and improved amp in its base form can deliver up to 1,750 Volts per strike. The nun-chuck form can only deliver about 800 volts in the first blow, but if it keeps connecting with the target it will start to feed of the sparks generated by friction whenever it hits, this allows the nun-chuck form to hit with a maximum striking voltage of about 2,000 volts. Now here comes the kicker, the regular staff form can focus much more electricity allowing Cole to either strike with the power of 3,516 volts for each connected attack. He can also focus his electricity into one of or both ends of the staff and discharge it with devastating results. Now what happened to you to make your eyes all smokey and glowey like they are?" I looked at Dom then over to Zeke, who was busy working on the new Amp, or as I like to call it The Transformer. I then realized that I may have muddled Dominick's brain with all the talking I did, so I decided to explain it in layman's terms "It's a new version of the Amp that's more powerful and can transform into nun-chucks and a regular staff, I call it The Transformer" A lightbulb seemed to turn on in Dominick's Head and he quickly nodded.

"Ok, I get it now" Him saying this caused me to mentally face-palm, sometimes I was too smart for my own good. "And this is the result of a new power" he said gesturing to his eyes before walking over to the side of the boat and saying. "Watch this" After that flames spewed from his eyes and caused the sea water to boil and somewhat evaporate almost instantaneously.

"Woah, Cool Power Dom!" I then looked up to see Anthony Floating up above us, then I noticed he was surrounded by an almost see through cloud that was too low hanging on a day like today. He landed on the deck, it was then that I noticed he was holding his arm, it was bleeding.

 **Anthony's P.O.V.**

As soon as I landed on the deck I stumbled and fell to my knees, Emily tried to approach me, but as soon as she took one step the mist surrounding me formed into a girl. She was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans as well as a white scarf used for cosplaying Natsu Dragneel.

"Stay away from my friend!" She yelled at Emily causing Emily to back away before she yelled back

"HEY! He's my friend too!" this caused the girl to look back at me with a questioning look, I nodded and pointed at Dominick before nodding again, she nodded back and backed down. She then said

"Sorry for almost attacking you, my name is Soliana, what's yours?"

"I'm Emily, and that's Dominick or Dom for short". Dom waved at her his eyes still glowing. I then proceeded to pull the bullet out of my arm using my shadows.

"Gahh!" I said as it fell out Emily just face palmed then came up to me and smacked me.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW RECKLESS THAT WAS! I MEAN PULLING A BULLET OUT OF YOUR ARM! SERIOUSLY!" She continued for a bit before I laughed and a look of surprised came upon my face. I looked at the bullet hole just to see it was filling up with shadows and when it was full the shadows turned into skin.

"Huh, regeneration, cool" I then looked at Dominick to see his staring me down. I looked at him confused. "Is everything all right Dom?"

"Me and you haven't sparred since just before all this craziness started, have we?" I blinked a few times.

"No, Actually, we haven't."

"Well, what do you say we change that?" he said smiling at me now. I stood up.

"Alright then" I got into a fighting position "Let's do this!"

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

"Hey! If you're gonna do that at least get off and away from the boat!" I yelled at Dominick and Anthony. They nodded before Anthony flew off the boat with Dom running after them. Kuo, who had been standing on the sidelines till now looked from me to them as Emily and Soliana ran after Dominick and Anthony, I got the message loud and clear. If something went wrong they might need my help. So I ran after them and arrived just as the fight started. Anthony flew into the air but Dom shot his ocular flames at him and as if feeling in danger Anthony created a shield causing Dominick to looked confused.

"I don't think the temperature it creates will hurt me, but the fire itself might, that's because fire can create energy and certain types of energy should be able to hurt me even if I notice the attack." Anthony explained before forming two gloves and flying towards Dom. Dominick tried shooting his ocular flames but Anthony was too fast and he slugged him sending him flying. Dom went limp for a second and his eyes glazed over before he suddenly blinked and got back up. He then ran at Anthony extremely fast, but Anthony was faster, he ducked the punch Dominick threw and sent him flying upwards with a kick to the jaw.

"RAHHHH!" yelled Dom as he stopped himself in midair. He then smiled as he flew towards Anthony, but as he flew towards him Anthony closed his eyes and his hands started to glow black with shadows.

"So, that's how it works" he said before thrusting his hands out at Dominick and yelling "HAAAAAA!" And from his hands burst forth a beam of pure Shadow energy. It was about to hit Dom head on but he grabbed his wrist while his other hand was rigid causing a sword like flame to sprout forth. He then cut through Anthony's Beam attack before continuing to blast him with his ocular flames. But somehow Anthony had replaced himself with a literal shadow clone. Dominick looked behind him just in time to be uppercut by Anthony. As Dom was flying upwards Anthony flew behind him and shot him with a beam of energy into the ground. Dominick got up shakily before he grabbed his wrist again and started slicing the air in Anthony's direction sending flame strikes at him. Anthony responded by shooting each one of them out of the air before flying at full speed towards Dom and punching him square in the jaw sending sprawling into the ground before he slid head first into a tree trunk which he went right through and continued sliding for about 10 more feet. I ran up to Dominick to see him unconscious but still breathing. I picked him up and we started heading back to the boat leaving the scorched and somewhat destroyed area behind us. I have to admit, if I had to choose to conduits besides myself that could become as powerful as the beast. These two would be the first ones on the list.


End file.
